Fixing the kite
by Liz West Vega
Summary: "-Tu...¿reparaste la cometa?-/-Si, parecía muy importante para ti..-" Algunas cosas pequeñas pueden obtener un gran valor sentimental, en especial si viene de la persona que te gusta /Jori/


Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero que estén bien :)

Bueno, este ficlet se lo dedico a : **LittleRock17 ** espero que te guste :)

bien, espero les guste

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Fixing the kite<strong>

Esto era estúpido.

Francamente no sabía el por qué se encontraba manejando, a las doce de la mañana, en un sábado y peor… ¡para ir a ver a Tori!

La latina le había dicho que tenía algo para ella, que la esperaría en donde se encontraba el enorme letrero de _"Hollywood",_ Jade apretó el volante y emitió un gruñido.

No sabía el por qué lo hacía.

Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como pasear un poco por Los Ángeles o ir junto con Cat al Nozu o simplemente estar acostada en su cama y admirar alguna de sus tijeras, pero no, se encontraba conduciendo para encontrarse con Tori.

Últimamente la gótica se sentía confundida respecto a la latina, cada que Tori estaba cerca su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, cada que le abrazaba sentía su piel erizarse y cada que escuchaba la voz de la latina sentía una molesta paz interior.

Era curioso.

Tori era la única chica (después de Cat, claro está) que tocaba a Jade, era bien sabido por todos que la gótica odiaba que fuera tocada por alguien, pero Tori era la única que sin miedo o temor tocaba a la gótica…

Jade al pensar en eso esbozo una sonrisa.

…

La gótica aparco su coche, le apago y salió de él.

Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y camino, observo a Tori, la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca, Jade giro su vista al cielo y lo que vio la dejo sorprendida.

Era su cometa, su vieja y olvidada cometa...

-Tori…-

–Oh, hola Jade-

-Tu… ¿reparaste la cometa?- pregunto Jade, acercándose a donde se encontraba la latina, la cual sonrió y siguió mirando la cometa que volaba tranquilamente por los aires.

-Sí, parecía muy importante para ti- dijo la latina, Jade miro a Tori y sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban -además… tu querías que alguien lo reparara… ¿verdad?- pregunto la latina, sus morenas mejillas habías adoptado un moreno más oscuro.

El corazón de Jade latía a mil por hora.

No podía creer lo que Tori había hecho, había reparado la cometa, aquella cometa que le enseño a Tori con el pretexto de que le ayudara a regresar con Beck cuando lo corto por culpa de Alyssa Vaughn.

Aquella cometa que se le había roto cuando tenía ocho años (lo de que se rompió por un arbol había sido una mentira que le había dicho a Tori)

-¿Jade?-

La gótica giro la vista y vio que Tori le miraba preocupada, sonrió, se sentó a su lado, le tomo por la cintura y le dio un casto beso.

La latina se sorprendió ante aquella acción de la gótica, pero segundos después correspondió el beso de la gótica.

¿Por qué había reparado la cometa de Jade? No lo sabía, Tori no lo sabía, solo estaba consiente que Jade quería que alguien reparara su cometa, o mejor dicho, su corazón.

Tori repararía el corazón de Jade.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto Jade separándose de Tori, la cual sonrió y volvió su vista al cometa -porque esto era muy importante para ti- respondió la latina, las mejillas de Jade se tornaron rojizas ante aquello que había escuchado.

-Tori…-

-¿Si?-

-Pudiste reparar nuestro cometa- Tori se sorprendió por aquello que había dicho la gótica, pero sonrió, entrelazo su mano con la de Jade y siguió observando el cometa que seguía volando por los aires.

Jade también entrelazo su mano con la de la latina y sonrió.

No sabia que es lo que le pasaba cuando Tori estaba cerca, pero era algo que no quería que desapareciera

**_-Se rompió la cometa-_**

**_-Así es, ¿y?-_**

**_-Iba caminando y se atoro con un árbol y se rompió y alguien tiene que arreglarla…-_**

**_-¿Y pretendes que la arregle yo?-_**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿les gusto?, espero que si :)<p>

Bueno, por mi parte es todo.

Nos leemos luego, cuídense mis guerreros :)

Dejen review


End file.
